Survivor: Byzantium
|video = |bluray = Byzantiumblu.png |previousseason = Survivor: Legends |nextseason = Survivor: Kiribati |dvd = |returnees = Charlie.W1993 (35) Nicol Stone (35) OddSparrow (35) FirestoneAC (37) Drachus10 (37) Ashley Hikari (40) Radfiddler (40)}}Survivor: Byzantium, also stylized as Survivor: Byzantium - Thousand Year Empire is the thirty-first season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! Twists *'Expanded Cast: '''As opposed to the 16-20 person cast of a typical season, this season would have 21 players. *'Three Tribes: As with several other past seasons, there would be three tribes to start the game instead of the usual two. *Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty: The contestants were divided into three categories based on the characteristic which was deemed most applicable to them. *Return of the Champions: Each tribe would be joined by a former winner, each from a different time period of 703. *Tribe Dissolve: On Day 11, Trebizond was dissolved and only two tribes remained in the game. *Mystery Hero Challenge: On Day 17, the challenge would require the tribes to select one player to compete in a challenge that would remain unknown to the competitors until the representatives were determined. *'''Decoy Tribe: '''The information for a fourth tribe, Kerkyra, was hidden in the code of the wiki, to serve as a decoy to any contestants who would notice it. Moderators Castaways } |rowspan=10 |1st Voted Out Day 3 |6 |- | |DestructiveMilkshake' "Milke" | |Evacuated Day 5 |1 |- | |'KingAphrodite' "Maddie" | |2nd Voted Out Day 8 |6 |- | |'BSammy' "BSam" | |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |5 |- | |'Hesh36' "Hesh" | |4th Voted Out Day 10 |5 |- | |'OddSparrow' "Konrad" | | |5th Voted Out Day 13 |7 |- | |'Edgeleading112' "Charlie P." | | |6th Voted Out Day 15 |4 |- | |'Lovatos' "Adam" | | |7th Voted Out Day 18 |5 |- | |'TheFireJay' "Justin" | | |8th Voted Out Day 20 |6 |- | |'Radfiddler' "Linus" '' | | |9th Voted Out Day 22 |8 |- | |'Kitulfer' "Liam" | | |rowspan=11 |10th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 25 |11 |- | |'xsonianevermindx' "Claire" | | |11th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 27 |3 |- | |'Drachus10' "Sam" | | |12th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 30 |8 |- | |'Charlie.W1993' "Charlie W." | | |13th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 32 |7 |- | |'JohnBatman' "Luca" | | |14th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 34 |4 |- | |'ForeverTyC' "Tyler" | | |15th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 36 |8 |- | |'Equalrights4animals' "Hannah" | | |16th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 37 |4 |- | |'Prisceel' "Priscilla" | | |17th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 38 |8 |- | |'Nicol Stone' "Nicole" | | |2nd Runner-Up Day 39 |2 |- | |'FirestoneAC' "Andre" | | |Runner-Up Day 39 |8 |- | |'Ashley Hikari' "Augusto" | | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |13 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | | |- | | align="left" |Tyler | - | - | | - | | - | - | | | - | | | | | | | | colspan="3" | | | |- | | align="left" |Luca | - | - | - | | - | | | - | - | | | | | | | colspan="5" | | | |- | | align="left" | | | - | colspan="2" | - | - | - | - | | | - | | | | | colspan="6" | | | |- | | align="left" |Sam | | - | colspan="2" | - | - | - | - | | | - | | | | colspan="7" | | | |- | | align="left" |Claire | - | - | | - | | - | - | | | - | | | colspan="8" | | | |- | | align="left" |Liam | - | - | - | | - | | | - | - | | | colspan="9" | | | |- | | align="left" |Linus | | - | colspan="2" | - | - | | | - | - | | colspan="13" |- | | align="left" |Justin | | - | colspan="2" | - | - | - | - | | | colspan="14" |- | | align="left" |Adam | - | - | - | | - | - | - | | colspan="15" |- | | align="left" | | | - | colspan="2" | - | - | | | colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Konrad | - | - | | - | | | colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Hesh | - | - | | - | | colspan="18" |- | | align="left" |BSam | - | - | - | | colspan="19" |- | | align="left" |Maddie | - | - | | colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Milke | | | colspan="21" |- | | align="left" |Basty | | colspan="22" |} Trivia * This is the first season hosted by Nadine. * The logo, mangas, buffs and intro video for this season were made by Nadine. * Both The Genius III alumni who competed on this season were eliminated on the same day. * This is the first season with an all POC final four. Links Byzantium Forums Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Seasons Category:Returnee Seasons